Three Scoops of Trouble and a Sprinkle of Time
by Rosalyn Hyland
Summary: James Sirius goes into his father's office with his siblings Albus Severus and Lily Luna and finds a time-turner that goes back in time by years instead of hours. They get transported back to Harry's 5th Year in Grimmauld Place; finally seeing their late Uncle Fred, late Uncle Sirius, late Uncle Remus and late Aunt Tonks. How will they deal? DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter, Head of the Auror Department, and soon to be next Minister for Magic, was married to Ginevra Molly Weasley, Captain and star Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies. He had three children James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna who were all half Marauder and Weasley. They would have been the most mischievous children in the world if he hadn't been raised half his life by the Weasley family. So the Potter family had some rules. And they were: One, Never go into your father's study. Two, Never make your Mum cry. And the final rule was to always stick together and keep each other safe, especially Lily.

Now, Harry always locked his study just in case, Ginny almost never cried, and Lily always protested that she didn't need any protection. So, in the minds of the young and naive Potter children, these rules were very easy to follow.

"Catch me if you can, Lils!" James shouted down the hall behind him as 10-year-old Lily with 11-year-old Albus ran after him. The corridors of Potter Manor were long and narrow, making a perfect place to play tag with his younger siblings. He ran right past his father's study, which was open.

 _What? Dad's study is never open. It's always locked! Why is it open? We should investigate!_ James thought.

He jogged back to his father's open door and stood there; mouth open. Lily and Albus nearly ran right into him.

"James! Why'd you stop like that?! Anyways I caught you so you're it" Lily said breathing hard. Then she noticed Harry's study was open. "What? Dad's study is never open!".

"Yeah! We need to explore that place! It's the only room in Potter Manor besides Mum & Dad's room that we haven't explored!" James said.

"What? No! Dad's at work and that would be breaking the rules! Plus, Dad's head Auror! What if we mess something up that's important?" Albus questioned.

While Lily desperately wanted to explore the study, she agreed with Albus. They shouldn't. Unfortunately, with Weasley and Potter genes and named after the two greatest Marauders of all time, James grabbed his two siblings' hands and pulled them into the study with him. Then, he locked the door.

"Come on guys, I locked the door so Dad'll never find us. Hey, what's this?" James asked. He picked up an odd sort of necklace with an hourglass on the end.

"James! Put that down. You don't know what it all do." Albus scolded him. James ignored him and grabbed Albus's and Lily's hands. Then, the study disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

"James! I told you not to-" Albus started. Then he looked around. "Where are we?" asked Lily. "It looks like Grimmauld Place," Albus told her. James helped them up off the floor when a voice said suddenly "Who's there?".

"DADDY!" Lilly yelled and got up to hug the person. "You found us!" The person came into the light and was obviously a younger version of the trio's dad: Harry.

"Who's a dad?" asked Fred.

"Obviously Harrykins here," George answered.

Then Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix came into the dining room where the trio where bickering.

"It wasn't my fault-"

"Yes, it was-"

"Yeah- you were the one that touched the thing."

"Which was obviously a time- turner, Lily-"

"That brought us here."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Would you three like to explain who you are, and why two of you are spitting images of Harry Potter?"

Albus looked up. "Shut up, guys. It's Dumbledore. Dad always told us about him. Well, you see, sir, us three are the children of Harry Potter, but, James touched a time-turner that took us here." Albus told everyone.

"Speaking of the time-turner, I can't find it! Dad's gonna kill me!" James yelped.

He got down on his hands and knees and started to search the ground for the missing time-turner. "So, this means I'm not gonna die? I survive?" asked the younger Harry. "Yeah, you survive Dad." Lily piped up. Harry blushed and Ron grinned and punched Harry's shoulder.

"Well, I believe introductions are in order?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry sir. James, you go first." Albus said. James got up from the floor and climbed on to the table.

"Right. Well, I am the oldest son of Harry Potter, and obviously the wisest and best of the bunch. My full name is James Sirius Potter, I love Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and Quidditch." James said.

"Yes!" Sirius punched a fist into the air. "You named your son after me, Harry. It means alot!" he said, shooting a grin at the younger Harry. Then Albus climbed up onto the table.

"Okay, my turn. I am the middle son of Harry Potter. My full name is Albus Severus Potter. I love books. My dad and Aunt Hermione say I'm a mini Dumbledore, whatever that means. And, yeah." Albus said.

"Harry! You named one of your children after Snape?" Ron asked while Dumbledore simply smiled softly and Snape looked surprised.

"Hey! Dad said that he named me after the two bravest wizards he ever knew." Albus said in defence of Harry. Then he got off the table and Lily climbed up.

"I am the youngest, and the best. My full name is Lily Luna Potter. I love Quidditch. Aunt Hermione says I look like my mum, but I have my dad's eyes." Lily said.

Then she stepped off the table and James went back to the floor. "Anybody want tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Sure, Grandma." Lily said. Everybody froze. "That means I'm the children's Mom?" Ginny asked. Albus smacked his hand to his forehead. "Lily!" he scolded. "Sorry." Lily shrugged. Then she ran up to younger Ginny and hugged her. "Mum!" she squealed.

"Oooh! Look like Ickle Gin-Gin and Ickle Harry's getting married!" Fred and George chanted together. Harry and Ginny blushed.

"I've got to find that time-turner! Dad'll kill me!" James said.

"No, Dad won't kill you. But he might take away your broom for the rest of the summer!" said a voice from the doorway.

"Dad!" Lily yelled. She got up and hugged him, everyone else watching the situation in awe. Harry stepped into the light.

"James, what are the three rules of Potter Manor?" Harry asked.

James looked down at his feet. "Never break into your study, never make mum cry, and keep Lily safe." he said glumly.

"Exactly. And how many did you break?" Harry asked.

"All of them." James replied. "Dad? Is mum crying at home right now?" he asked tentatively.

Harry hesitated. "No, actually, she came with me." He stepped forward as Ginny came storming into the room.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HOW DARE YOU BREAK INTO YOUR FATHER'S STUDY. HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT TIME-TURNER! HOW DARE YOU GO BACK IN TIME TO A TIME YOUR FATHER FOUND EXTREMELY PAINFUL! HOW DARE YOU PUT LILY AND ALBUS IN DANGER! YOUR FATHER WAS FORCED TO COME HOME FROM HIS WORK BECAUSE YOU THREE WERE MISSING. YOUR FATHER IS HEAD AUROR. HE CAN NOT COME HOME EVERY DAY FOR SOME TRIVIAL PURPOSES. I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES. I HAD TO LEAVE PRACTICE BECAUSE WINKY COULDN'T FIND YOU. NOW THE TIME-TURNER HAS NO SAND AND RON AND HERMIONE ARE BUSY WITH ROSE AND HUGO AND TEDDY IS AT SHELL COTTAGE WITH BILL, FLEUR, AND VICTOIRE, PLANNING HIS WEDDING. SO WE HAD TO PUT THE MANOR IN LOCKDOWN AND THE ONLY ONE IN IT IS WINKY! Ginny took a deep breath. Then:

AND YOU THREE! HOW DARE YOU LET JAMES DO THIS. NO QUIDDITCH OR WIZARD WHEEZES FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER! The silence in the room was unbearable. Finally, older Harry broke the silence. "Any questions?"


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of people raised their hands. "Right, younger Ginny, yes?" Harry asked. "Am I always like that?" she asked

"No. That was just female-Weasley genes taking over your head. Tonks?"

"Who is Teddy? He has my father's name so-"

"Yours and Remus's son. He's a metamorphmagus, too. And no, he doesn't have lycanthropy. Ron?"

"Shell Cottage is our aunt's house, so why is Bill living there? And who are Fleur and Victoire?"

"Your aunt gave Bill the cottage, and he married Fleur, you know from the Triwizard Tournament? And Victoire is their daughter. Snape?"

"Why in the world did you name Albus after me?"

"You're one of the bravest men I ever knew. Remus?"

"Who's dead in your time?"

"You, Tonks, Sirius, Fred, Dumbledore, Snape,-I'm sorry Remus, it just brings back memories. Anyways, I need some air. Uh, all of your deaths set aside Dumbledore and Snape were all my fault." Then, Harry turned and Apparated, leaving Ginny screeching: "HARRY JAMES POTTER COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT AND TAKE THAT BACK!" and a bunch of bewildered people. Then silence fell again.

"Um, Ginny? How did Harry do that? Apparate, I mean. This place is warded." Sirius asked.

Ginny sighed. "Oh, in the future, Harry owns the place, so he can do that." she said. "Where do you think he would have gone?" asked Hermione.

"There's a million different places he goes when he gets nightmares about the battle at home. The two most common, though, are Godric's Hollow where he and Hermione went after Ron left them, or Malfoy Manor where Hermione was-tortured." Ginny said. "He also goes to Hogwarts where the memorial is, the Forbidden Forest to look for where he dropped the Resurrection Stone, yes that is a thing, Forest of Dean, where he Ron, and Hermione camped, place of the Quidditch World Cup, Chamber of Secrets, Shrieking Shack, Room of Requirement, the place where Dumbledore found the first Horcrux, Gryffindor Common Room, Grimmauld Place, and so many others. Basically, where anything of importance happened."

"Why would he go to a place where I was tortured?" Hermione asked. "Why would he go to a place where anything bad happened at all?" Ron asked.

"Why do you think Ronald! He goes there so he can focus on the thing that happened there instead of thinking of the thing he was dreaming about. And to just think in some of the more peaceful areas." Ginny told them. The clock began to chime, signaling that it was 11:30. Ginny looked at the clock and then ushered James, Albus, and Lily upstairs to the guest room on the 5th floor.

"Time to go to bed." she told them. "But Mum!" James protested, "It's not that late!" James stopped walking to try and get out of going to bed, so Ginny apparated him upstairs and into his room. "If you come out before morning, I'm locking the door, James Sirius." Then she closed the door and walked Albus and Lily up to their separate rooms, before heading back downstairs where many were looking up at here with eager eyes. Suddenly she felt very tired. "Sorry, but I think I should get to bed. Harry'll probably be back in the morning, so we can explain more then." Ginny told them. She really didn't want to explain to everyone of them what was going to happen in the future, plus that was for them to figure out. "You can have the room on-" began Sirius, but Ginny cut him off. "I know, the master on the 5th floor. I'm from the future, remember Sirius? Me and Harry spent a lot of time here after the battle, remodeling." She turned and headed up the stairs; praying, hoping, wishing that Harry would be there in the morning.


End file.
